Morois en la Ciudad
by Miz.Trei
Summary: ...No puedo competir con esa magia, DMitri. Yo no voy a imbuirme en una corriente mágica de la que nunca podré soltarme. No soy bruja o moroi o como le llamen. No puedo protegerme de los males, hechizos, maleficios que casi me mataron. No puedo vigilar las sombras a cada paso...¡RoMitri con un twist seriamente mágico!...
1. Paris Despertar al futuro

**VA y sus personajes pertenecen -en cuerpo y alma- a Richelle Mead. **Yo agregué una trama diferente. Dimitri es Moroi y Rose es nacida dhampir. Bueno, eso cambiará en los siguientes capítulos... Porque nada es como lo escriben.

Advertencia: DMitri tiene 27 y Rose 20 años. Hay lenguaje sexual explícito.

* * *

**Paris. Despertar al futuro**

Con los sones en el aire y los fuegos artificiales, algo más sucedió. En el cuarto de la sencilla -y oculta- casa-refugio, un hombre comenzó a parpadear. Eso no sería raro si no llevara muchos años en coma, producto de un golpe en la cabeza.

DMitri Daywalker tenía 23 años al golpearse la cabeza en una pelea, en que los seguidores de los Strigoi y sus enemigos se enfrentaron en París. Quedó bajo el cuidado de Ivan -su mejor amigo- por un documento notarial de previsión. Y estando las cosas tan… oscuras, era mejor prevenir. Eso fue decidido -mucho antes- y llegó a ser quien manejara todos sus asuntos.

* * *

DMitri además tenía una rara particularidad. Era _moroi_. Tenía _magia_. No como un mago de circo ni de televisión, sino… mago como _Merlín_, o al menos como decían que éste era -Merlín tenía un raro tipo de magia, en todo caso-. Y así como él, su familia, su mejor amigo Ivan y muchos otros.

Pero eran una desgastada comunidad mágica, cada vez más moribunda por siglos de endogamia y casi ningún nacimiento mágico en familias antiguas… y casi sin apariciones de nuevas personas mágicas en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en que eran mayoría en muchas ciudades. Los más influyentes y ricos, pero poco a poco la _chispa mágica_ fue apagándose y debieron adaptarse a los tiempos. Observaron y aprendieron -sí-, que muchos hijos nacidos sin magia -_dhampirs_\- eran excepcionalmente brillantes e inteligentes y se ocuparon de educarlos bien, becarlos y así fue que muchos fueron pioneros en muchas áreas… especialmente genética. Y era que la capacidad de procreación era muy baja aún en mujeres y hombres sanos y jóvenes. Y muchos además eran tan débiles que las enfermedades les atacaban, lo que había pasado con Jeanne, la hermana gemela de Ivan, el gran y prácticamente único amor de DMitri.

Al momento de despertar, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su amigo Ivan se había casado con Dánika -de 18 años- la rebelde hija de su prima Anna y la joven se cansó de él muy pronto y lo _pateó en menos de 3 meses, _fugándose con un músico de melena y pelo rojo fuego. Su madre, Anna -avergonzada y recientemente viuda– consoló al divorciado Ivan y al año, éste le pidió matrimonio y Anna no lo dudó. Se casaron en menos de una semana y antes de 3 meses, se vio nuevamente embarazada, al borde de la menopausia, como tantas morois que no lograban desarrollar su fertilidad ni con costosos tratamientos de fertilización asistida… y que quedaban embarazadas de _improviso_ pasados los 40 años. Freddy nació sin problemas, pero sano y fuerte y al parecer dhampir…

* * *

Así que DMitri se encontró a si mismo de 27 años, en una sociedad cambiante, llena de más tecnología y con un mundo que ya casi no existía... En su largo dormir, Los _strigois _-los _necromantes _de negro corazón que _drenaban _la magia de los morois para mantener la propia que obtenían de la muerte- habían masacrado familias completas.

Una vez clarificado todo, Ivan le entregó su dinero y su casa –un antiguo Chalet, que servía como refugio mágico– y DMitri debió –literalmente– sentar a todo el mundo que conocía y pedir una urgente actualización.

* * *

"De manera que Tod murió... strigois otra vez, supongo –Anna asintió– y te casaste con Ivan que se divorció de Dani…

"_Y … ¿recuerdas a Rania?"_ soltó de pronto Pav. Ah, su sobrino, hijo mayor de su hermana Sonja -de 12 años cuando entró en coma, ahora un _joven de de 16 años_, con su clásica sonrisa de _estás en problemas_, "¿tu _ex novia _Rania?" ante la respuesta afirmativa de DMitri, prosiguió "Rania... escribió un libro, sobre un niño prodigio que nació moroi… tu ex novia cambió los nombres y algo de las situaciones… ahora es millonaria con una historia de niños _morois haciendo magia por doquier_. Por cierto, ¿el chico malo?" lo miró intencionalmente "era un _rebelde sin causas _que escapó de cruzar _el portal de los muertos_… ciertamente una manera _poética _ de explicar el cabezazo que te diste en el Arco de Triunfo y te dejó fuera de las pistas" sonrió, burlesco, "que desafortunado, ¿verdad?. Como siempre tus relaciones no acaban bien, tío. Búscate mejor a una dhampir".

"Rania…sí. Eso no terminó _bien_. ¡Éramos niños, casi!, Pero de allí a convertirme en _delincuente_… ¡hay mucha diferencia! ¡Me va a oír!"

"Pero no es lo peor" dijo Dánika maliciosamente, mirando su ex marido "Ivan no es mejor tratado... " ante la cara sorprendida de DMitri, prosiguió "me pregunto por qué… y murió al final... bueno, como yo" se encogió de hombros "mató a varios más. Sí que la anduviste embarrando, DMitri... y su _ex marido, ¿el que fue _condiscípulo tuyo y de Ivan?, si ese… se transformó en un tipo odioso, _insufrible_… justicia divina…"

* * *

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, definitivamente. Tenía dinero pero no tenía a nadie. Así que volvió a su vida de soltero. Volvió a viajar, a dedicarse a fotografiar animales, a andar en moto, a ir a bares y ver con quien podía _enganchar _por la noche. Pero el vacío creció y creció hasta que las noches en su solitario Chalet lo veían desvelado, bebiendo vodka y llorando.


	2. Turquía El Chispazo

_**Turquía. El Chispazo**_

Aparentaba ser un día normal para las dos damas de mediana edad que vivían solas en la inmensa casona de campo. La señoras _Meryem y Fatma Mazur_ eran hermanas, ambas viudas -por lo menos dos veces cada una, según los rumores pueblerinos-, acomodadas, con muy pocos familiares y sobre todo… _brujas_. Bueno, morois, en realidad, porque eran miembros de la decadente comunidad mágica mundial.

Su familia era una antigua familia mágica _otomana_, fuerte en tiempos del Sultanato, pero siglos de endogamia y nacimientos dhampirs –como en sus pares ingleses y europeos– los había diezmado. Actualmente, eran las únicas _brujas _ que quedaban en la familia… y al fallecer, no habría más. Por eso vigilaban día a día el Gran Libro de la Magia, para detectar nacimientos o _chispazos de magia _ en algún miembro de su extensa y no siempre conocida familia.

* * *

Generaciones atrás, los nacimientos _dhampirs_ eran ocultados discretamente. Muchos habían sido enviados a diferentes colonias y otros -como su sobrino Ibrahim- llevaban vidas errantes y no habían salido más de ellos… hasta ahora. Una luz destelló de pronto en el Libro, dibujando hacia arriba y hacia los lados ramas de un árbol genealógico, vinculando a su abuelo _-Mustafá- _¡con una _descendiente suya_!. Una mujer de 20 años, acababa de manifestar un diminuto _chispazo._

"¡Fatma! " gritó Meryem, excitada "¡hay UNA!, HAY UNA".

* * *

Fatma llegó, secándose las manos en una toalla. Tras ella, los gatos que formaban su cortejo. según las malas lenguas, eran sus _desaparecidos _ex –maridos.

"¿Quién?" preguntó derechamente, más excitada de lo aparente.

"Su nombre es ¿_Ardai_? ¡es hija de Ibrahim!" sonrió Meryem, "¡soltera!, ¡ah y era una _dhampir_!,y es una chica de _carrera. Estudia"_ masculló.

"Era de esperar, estas chicas modernas sólo quieren hacer carrera, matrimonio y familia no entran en sus planes".

"Entonces, ¿algún trabajo?" dijo la práctica Meryem.

"Probemos con una beca para algo, después… trabajo, _marido e hijos_… ¡Oh my…!, ¡su madre desciende en 5ta generación del Rey Dragomir!... ¡_dhampir_, entonces!"

* * *

"¿El Rey engañó a su _Consorte_?", se escandalizó su hermana.

"No, su hijo menor, el _dhampir… " _susurró en su oído.

"Ah. Bueno, _ese_ al menos sirvió para algo… ¿así que… _Ardai _Mazur, eh?, no muy tradicional, pero ¡eso se ha perdido tanto ya!"

* * *

corto, lo sé. Pero es un enlace a lo que viene...


	3. Escocia, la Invitación

_**Escocia, la Invitación.**_

_Ardai -_Rose en _gaélico_\- Hathaway _-Rose_, prefería ella- era hija de la escocesa Janine Hathaway, una agente de alto nivel. Salió en misión -un día, recién graduada- y volvió embarazada. Simplemente dijo que era por donación de semen. Y allí quedó el tema. Aunque muy moderna, Janine volvió a su idioma al verla nacer y la llamó _Ardai_, una variante de _Ardaigh _-o _Rose- _en su natal gaélico. Pero al ir creciendo, a Ardai le fue más fácil decir Rose y así quedó, para comodidad de ella y tristeza de su madre, que igual la amaba.

Vivía sola desde los 18 años -desde _adulta_, diría su ocupada madre- estudiaba y trabajaba. Como siempre en esos días, Rose revisaba su correo electrónico para ver si había novedades y ofertas de trabajo. A falta de trabajo estable, buena eran las goteras, que al menos mantenían en basal sus finanzas. Sí, su madre le enviaba dinero siempre, pero era su trabajo que le alcanzara.

* * *

Un e-mail, no obstante, llamó poderosamente su atención. ¿Una invitación a un curso en una Universidad de Turquía?, el coste del curso se cubría con una beca… y la Universidad sugería contactar a la Embajada para ver el tema de visado y hospedaje, que -al parecer-, también estarían cubiertos.

¿Turquía?, el donante privado de su madre era turco, ¿cierto?. ¿Sería de su parte?. El -ausente, _obviamente- _donante de semen escogido por su seria y organizada madre. Seguramente, un semental.

Rose tomó el teléfono con un fuerte presentimiento y marcó el número indicado. Al comunicarse, dio a conocer el e-mail y le invitaron a acudir con sus documentos… para cursar el visado... de _inmediato_.

El encargado del asunto estaba, _obviamente_, al tanto de quien era ella y _qué _era ella. Como muchos, provenía de familias mágicas. Sus padres y tíos lo eran. Si bien él no -nacido _dhampir- _una de sus hijas lo era. _Moroi. Bruja_.

"Señorita" dijo sin preámbulo "dos señoras turcas serán sus sponsors. Ambas, según tengo entendido, son familiares de su padre y están encantadas con recibirla.

"Disculpe, no tengo familia allá" dudó.

"Obviamente no las conoce" dijo sin darle importancia "este _tipo _de beca es muy privado. Los candidatos son estudiados seriamente y también sus vínculos. _Siempre _se requiere de un sponsor _calificado_ y resultó que las señoras Fatma y Meryem Mazur –si bien mayores– calificaron de sponsors. son nietas de Mustafá Mazur, quién es su bisabuelo… ¿sorprendida?

"Mucho. A... mi padre no lo conozco. Mi madre es... Paso sola casi siempre".

"Hay _personas _que se dedican a estudiar lazos familiares y son consultados cuando de sponsors se refiere. Esta beca en concreto los contactó. Demoraron algunos meses en rastrear hacia arriba y abajo las ramas familiares para encontrar los sponsors adecuados. Ud es afortunada, señorita. No muchos reciben esta invitación. Le sugiero acepte y pronto. El curso comienza en menos de dos semanas. Sus tias -bueno, tias abuelas, técnicamente- ya la esperan. Tienen mucha _ilusión de conocerla.  
_

* * *

Su madre -como siempre- estaba inubicable. Así que tomó la decisión. Devolvió el departamento -alquilado a su nombre- vendió los muebles y aceptó la beca y los pasajes.

En el aeropuerto, ambas damas esperaban ansiosas la llegada de su _única esperanza_. Lo que vieron no las conmovió ni desilusionó. Más bien las convenció de la urgencia de reservar 3 pasajes para la _Feria Medieval _ que se realizaría en Londres ese año, la mayor _feria matrimonial _de la Comunidad Mágica. Y una nueva… _visitante _sería sensación.

La sensación de estar en medio de un sueño fue patente para Rose, cuando llegó a la casa de las hermanas Mazur. El lugar, oscuro y lleno de recuerdos de otros tiempos, le parecían irreal. Más aún la cama con _pilares y cortinajes _ que se encontraba en la habitación que le indicaron… definitivamente salido de una película de época y más aún la cháchara de las respetables "_tías"_ como insistieron en ser llamadas.

* * *

Su rutina estaba llena de "rarezas". La universidad, las personas que se relacionaban con ellas, todo parecía irreal, una _maqueta _bien elaborada para… ¿qué?

Pero tuvo la impresión de estar en medio de una película cuando sitió muchos _ojos _ vigilando sus pasos en la casona. También los gatos parecían seguirla donde fuera. Iba a comenzar a creer los rumores de _hechicería _que circulaban en el pueblo, cuando…

"_Así que eres tú la nueva" _susurró una voz desde ninguna parte "acá, muchacha, sobre tu hombro izquierdo" ella se giró para quedar frente a frente a un _¿retrato?_ "Soy Mustafá Mazur, el moroi que es tu antepasado, por lo que he oído… mmm, así que así se ven las muchachas _modernas_, ¿eh?, descuidadas… no te pareces en nada a mi esposa ni mis hijas, todas de ojos negros y piel olivácea. Pero eres una _Mazur _si sabes de qué hablo.

"Mi madre decía que él tenía la _piel almendrada" _respondió Rose sin dudar, _fascinada _ con la extraña conversación "¿así que _moroi_? ¿entonces mis _tías son_…?"

"_Las últimas brujas de nuestro linaje me temo... _bueno, tú tienes el chispazo, pero no sé si podamos clasificarte como _moroi_. Pero peor es ser dhampir a _Intermezza_, si me comprendes. Algo bueno podremos sacar de ti… si las dejas, claro".

"_¿Entonces vine a_…?

"_Buscar marido"_ fue la respuesta taxativa de…. Otro retrato, Faride, esposa de Mustafá "_ellas _ te trajeron para cumplir tu misión con tu sangre, darnos un heredero… ¡ya no estás en edad de rechazar un buen _partido_…!"

* * *

Un chispazo de fuego recorrió la espina de Rose ante el sexista comentario e hizo arder su sangre y volvió peligrosamente negros sus ojos oscuros_. _Los retratos se echaron a reír.

"¡Hace falta más que un chispazo como ese para amedrentar un retrato mágico, muchacha!" gritó uno, burlándose "no eres más que una _adepta_ y sólo perseverando podrás ser una verdadera bruja moroi".

Las dos damas oían ansiosamente desde un cuarto aledaño, nerviosas de cómo se daban las cosas. Todo había salido de control de improviso. Y Rose, una auténtica Mazur, no aceptaba las cosas porque sí. Discretamente, como todo, decidieron hablar con ella con la verdad.

"Querida… es verdad que somos brujas _-morois _nos llamamos entre nosotros- y es verdad que eres la _última_ de nuestra familia en manifestar _magia_. Probablemente serás la última y eso nos preocupa. Las familias _mágicas _decaen. Es como una maldición, mientras más magia menos fertilidad. Cada una de nosotras tuvo dos maridos cuando éramos muy jóvenes y no pudimos tener hijos. Y eso que ellos no eran brujos ni descendían de alguno... los escogimos con mucho cuidado, incluso procuramos que _hubiera amor, _pero aun así… Tenemos miedo. Estamos viejas ya y no tenemos familiares tan cercanos. No sabemos a favor de quien testar.. ¿tu padre?, no hemos sabido de él en 25 años... tú eres la primera noticia. Y hay muchos _buitres _rondando, muchos de ellos familiares de nuestros difuntos maridos, quienes buscan _heredar _lo bienes _supuestamente _dejados por ellos, pero esta casa era de nuestro padre, y está escriturado que sólo un Mazur puede heredarla. Pero debe estar en manos de alguien con _magia y eres la única._ Sabemos que no podemos pedirte simplemente que busques un marido y tengas hijos. Pero _danos una sola oportunidad para mostrarte nuestro mundo._ Una sola, Ardai. Te llevaremos a la reunión anual de la Magia. Y allí decidirás si vale la pena o no.

"Está bien, tía. Pero sólo una oportunidad".

* * *

sipi, suena familiar. Pero en la magia hay tantas cosas por conocer!


	4. Inglaterra La Feria Medieval Anual

_**Inglaterra, La Feria Medieval Anual**_

El pueblo estaba a full con todos los visitantes. Como siempre para esas fechas, en que tantos brujos eran llegaban; los hoteles, hostales, posadas y cabañas se llenaban de reservas. Y el hotel donde se hospedaron las tres Mazur no era la excepción. Mejor dicho, la pequeña pensión victoriana llamada pomposamente hotel. Familias enteras –y personas solas– llenaban los alojamientos por cientos. En el pequeño salón de descanso, saludos se intercambiaban por mayor y hasta allí arrastraron a Rose, las ansiosas damas; para empezar a presentarla.

* * *

Como en toda situación así, fue observada discreta –y abiertamente también– de arriba abajo, especialmente por las mujeres, a las cuales la novedad de una _nueva_ -y muy _joven_\- no parecía darles mucha gracia. Si fue una sorpresa agradable para los varios viudos, solteros y más de algún divorciado, que acudían a la Feria en busca de novedades o una última _esperanza. _Uno de ellos contó a las dos damas de la _otra _novedad de la Feria,_ DMitri DayWalker_, de vuelta entre los vivos.

"Deberían presentarlos" dijo el informante conspiracionalmente "ha pasado algún tiempo como alma en pena, desde que despertó del coma… se encontró con demasiados cambios y está solo… ¿qué mejor que conocer a una mujer moderna que le dé un desafío? Las que están acá están demasiado vistas… año tras año vienen, año tras año se van sin nada. No lo atraparon antes cuando era joven inexperto e ilusionado moroi, no lo atraparán ahora… disculpando la expresión, ya son _viejas brujas" _ rió suavemente" pero ella" señaló a Rose, que controlaba las manos de un _cortejante muy insistente _ "es fresca, inteligente y no deja que la convenzan con trucos de magia. Muchos acá también son _viejos brujos_, las mujeres los evitan por mañosos o desgastados. Y su sobrina no parece de las _desesperadas por atrapar a un solterón"_.

"De hecho, tenemos _sólo _una oportunidad para presentarle a alguien de nuestro mundo que la haga decidirse a quedarse en él".

"Entonces no hay mejor oportunidad que DMitri. Y de hecho, él y su grupo están en Island Inn. Podrán verlos en la cena de inauguración. Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que miss Mazur sea la pareja asignada a DMitri" sonrió maliciosamente "aunque todos somos brujos, no todos hacemos magia".

* * *

"¿Qué ganas con esto?" preguntó sospechosamente una de las damas.

"_Éramos_ amigos de la infancia. Conocí a DMitri y a sus amigos y tuvimos un feo malentendido en el College que terminó alejándome… Estábamos borrachos y bueno, algo que no debió pasar _pasó_. Me pillaron y hubo una pelea. DMitri me pegó y me arrojó de su casa. No he vuelto a conversar con ellos. Pero quiero que eso acabe. Si le consigo una cita, quizás podamos hablar otra vez. Llevo años observando a potenciales citas para DMitri y la tengo justo frente a mí" sonrió, mirando a Rose.

Así que con la autorización de las damas, Joseph Patterson fue a buscar a Anna, quien -por no ser parte de la pelea de adolescentes-, podría escucharlo. Tenía una sola oportunidad.

* * *

"Anna" le dijo al encontrarla en un pasillo, cuando le hacía guardia "por favor, ¿una palabra?, es importante".

"Joseph, ¿qué pasa?".

Joseph miró para todos lados y se acercó para susurrar. "_Hay una nueva, recien llegada" _susurró rápidamente "sus _sponsors -las Mazur de Turquía-, _ tienen sólo una oportunidad para presentarle a _alguien_ que la interese en nuestro mundo"

"_¿_Piensas en _DMitri?"_

"Eso _creo. _Vi a Miss Mazur y pensé en él. No está convencida de esto pero si la atrae y fascina nuestro mundo. Y lo mejor, _no vino a buscar marido"._

"¿Y qué ganas, Joseph?"

"¡Que me hablen!, yo estaba borracho, ¿Cómo iba a saber que Jeanne guardaba su virginidad para él? ¡yo también era virgen!, ups, mucha información" masculló al ver el ligero tinte rosado en las mejillas de Anna "en fin, ni Ivan, ni DMitri volvieron a hablarme. Jeanne enfermó y después falleció y nunca pude acercarme a ella y decirle lo siento. Fuimos unos tontos, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, Anna, mucho, y no quiero que pase más. Si le presento a esta mujer, quizás me hable. Pero debemos ser rápidos. ¿Una nueva, soltera?, ya hay solterones cortejándola, los nuevos viudos ya hablan con sus sponsors para…"

"Hoy en la tarde iré a cenar contigo… llevaré a Ivan" levantó la mano "si, Ivan. Mi esposo, ¿recuerdas?. De allí los traeremos _por un trago_ para presentarlos informalmente… y Joseph, gracias. Gracias por pensar en él".

* * *

Anna sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad para convencer a Ivan. Aún después de tanto tiempo, lo ocurrido con su hermana le dolía profundamente. Así que esperó a que volviera de la piscina para pillarlo desprevenido. Aun así, esperó a que empezara a desnudarse para cambiarse de ropa (y así disfrutar del espectáculo de su cuerpo bronceado y bien formado gracias a sus propios cuidados) antes de decirle nada.

"Ivan, amor, tenemos una invitación a cenar y quiero que digas que sí. Es algo muy especial".

"¿Por qué no me gusta ese tonito?

"Escúchame antes de reclamar, ¿sí?" él asintió "Joseph me avisó de que llegó una _nueva_ y quiere que se la presentemos a DMitri. Ella parece ser indicada para sacar a Mitra de su encierro. Pero debemos apurarnos. Está hospedada en el nido de víboras y allí siempre _pululan_ hombres desesperados por una esposa y mujeres desesperadas por un hombre… sus sponsors escogieron esa posada, ella… sólo se resiste".

"¿Joseph?"

"Quiere que uds, par de idiotas, le hablen. ¡Él no vendió a nadie!, sólo se acostó con la mujer equivocada. Se lo que vas a decir. Pero eso es pasado. Nada hará volver a Jeanne. Y debemos ayudar a DMitri a salir adelante. Así que vístete bien que debemos llegar temprano para poder conocerla un poco".

* * *

A regañadientes, Ivan se arregló para salir con la voluntariosa Anna y se fueron temprano a la posada victoriana, donde otra pelea -casi campal– se desarrollaba. Las damas intentaban convencer a Rose de vestir más… tentadoramente, pero ella se negaba. Se había dado cuenta que las cenas en el gran salón eran como un negocio casamentero y la enfermaba pensar que la veían como _carne fresca_. Finalmente escogió un fresco vestido de tarde y sandalias y se puso poco maquillaje.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Anna le fue presentada de inmediato, para prevenir que otros _buitres _se le acercaran con _evidentes _intenciones. En compañía de la pareja, Rose se sintió a gusto y aceptó de buena gana ir con ellos a la otra posada. Tenía curiosidad por conocer más de ese mundo, pero no lo manifestaba.


	5. Citas Visibles

**Citas Visibles**

En Island Inn, DMitri se apresuraba a bajar al salón, recién refrescado. Una rápida llamada de Anna le advirtió que lo querían en el salón para tomar unos tragos y hablar de un asunto de vital importancia. Sin sospechar, se _arregló un poco _y bajó a esperarles. Lo que encontró ciertamente le _pilló desprevenido_. Una mujer desconocida estaba sentada con ellos. Sus ojos se volvieron a él por un segundo y percibió un chispazo de fuego en ellos. Era más joven que él. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la disimulada mirada que lo recorrió desde los ojos hasta los pies y subió, para mostrar una sonrisa tentativa. ¡Vaya! Él le había gustado. Aunque era guapo, ya no andaba buscando citas rápidas y ver la reacción en una mujer de su edad, tan… _primal_, le intrigó.

"DMitri, ven a conocer a Miss Ardai. Sus sponsors, las hermanas Mazur de Turquía, la trajeron de remolque a la feria". le dijo Anna.

* * *

Ahora fue el turno de DMitri de sorprenderse. ¿A remolque?, _intermezza_ entonces, evidentemente. Pero muy reciente. Y al parecer no estaba muy contenta con el hecho… ¿o sí? Puso atención a la conversación, quizás así se enteraría que pasaba.

"Ardai, es un nombre curioso, ¿es turco?" lanzó Anna de improviso a su invitada.

"Gaélico, de hecho. Significa Rose... así que, por favor, llámenme así... Sólo mi madre me dice Ardai y sólo cuando la molesto". Sonrió.

"Rose también es bonito, Miss Mazur", dijo Iván, amablemente.

"Rose Hathaway... Mazur es... bueno, mi padre. Pero no lo es, legalmente. Así que soy Hathaway, como mi madre". Rose sonrió de una manera muy cálida. Y la sonrisa llegó a sus ojos por alguna extraña razón.

"Así que... la magia te viene de...", dudó DMitri, delicadamente.

"Mazur, supongo", se encogió de hombros.

"Su madre es dhampir de 5ta generación", adelantó Fatma, nerviosa de que no resultara, "Del Rey Dragomir", susurró ante el coro de ¡OH!.

* * *

"Bien por ustedes", dijo Anna, "si no fuera por eso… en familias endogámicas, como la gran mayoría… hay muchas enfermedades inmunológicas y la magia se vuelve contra nosotros… Nosotras, las brujas moroi… no somos muy fértiles. Y muchas nos volvemos fértiles ya mayores" continuó Anna "Tod -mi primer esposo- era en efecto _normal_. Humano" sonrió recordando "nos conocimos en la universidad. Quedé embarazada muy joven, quizás porque él no tenía un solo antepasado con antecedentes mágicos. Eso es lo otro, con lo extenso de la comunidad, no hay alguien sin antepasados mágicos. Mírate. ¿5 generaciones atrás? que algo debe haber despertado tu gen mágico, ¿no es así?"

"Ni idea. Pero si casi incendié los retratos en la Casa de las… _tías" _masculló "chismosos, todos ellos".

* * *

DMitri la miró con atención por primera vez, con una sonrisa insinuante. Con su imaginación turbia -¡hey, era un hombre de sangre caliente... por el fuego de la magia!- la imaginó desnuda sobre una cama con sábanas de seda, las piernas abiertas y él dentro de ella apretando sus grandes pechos, mientras llenaba su vientre de vida… vida, era todo lo que era. Chispeante, viva, moderna, fuerte… apetitosa.

Comprendió de pronto la trama oculta. Las _sponsors _la habían llevado para _casarla_ y su grupo la había _secuestrado _de la pensión donde se hospedaba para… _ofrecérsela en bandeja._ ¿Quién era él para rechazar tan _generoso ofrecimiento de sexo y carne?_

Pensó cuál sería la mejor manera de atraerla a su cama… él era básicamente un _gozador_ y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de oír sus gemidos de placer cuando la _hiciera verdaderamente mujer… suya._

La verdad era que ella tenía la edad exacta -20 años- para interesarlo en dejar la soltería que tanto defendió siendo de su edad. Pero _renacer_ a un mundo vacío para él le hizo notar su error.

La analizó de pies a cabeza y sintió despertar las ganas que -en su juventud y antes del accidente, claro- terminaban con él saltando convencionalismos e invitando a la cama directamente al prospecto… con resultados inesperados, muchas veces… ¿pero con ella?, esa no parecía buena idea… no había tenido sexo – ni menos buen sexo – en mucho tiempo y ver tan apetitoso pedazo de mujer… allí, casi… le hizo decir algo incorrecto. Haciendo gala de su encanto, le preguntó si tenía _cita _para la cena de apertura.

* * *

"No en realidad, las tías me arrastraron al salón y _comenzaron _ a recibir _propuestas como si yo no existiera_ así que supongo que…"

"¿Irías conmigo?"

Lo miró de arriba abajo muy lentamente, haciéndolo enrojecer de placer. "¿Por qué no?, ¿a qué hora pasarías por mí?"

"Si… te hospedaras acá, a la hora que desees. Aparecerme por esa posada, que es un _nido de víboras_… "

"¡De víboras!, bueno. Mala suerte entonces, Cowboy, con la _serpiente en tu bota_"

* * *

"Si no te han embrujado, violado o drogado debe ser que las dos _viejas brujas_ pusieron medidas precautorias en tu habitación… ¿un cinturón de castidad, tal vez?". Debía sopesar los pro y contra. Sus sponsors eran brujas y conocían los mismos truquitos que su _vieja y bruja_ madrastra.

"¿Y acaso contigo estaré más segura… si me hospedara acá?"

"Yo al menos no te drogaría o violaría" sonrió encantador "pero _a salvo… _lamentablemente mi fama me precede…"

"_Suenas tentador_."

"Entonces, ¿te cambias?"

"Yo no vine sola… ¿recuerdas…?"

"Yo las convenzo. Ven" la cogió de la mano "voy a pedir que nos muestren la triple que se desocupó en la mañana…a la familia que se hospedaba les ofrecieron una cabaña cerca. Así la reservamos".


	6. Nidos no sólo de víboras

**Nidos... no sólo de víboras**

Se la llevó a remolque del salón. Los demás observaron, sonriendo burlescamente, el accionar de DMitri, casi acordando -visualmente- un contrato de bodas.

"¡Wow! Eso fue rápido" comentó Anna

"Está intentando llevarla a su cama" dijo Ivan "es evidente. Pero no lo veía tan vivo desde… antes del accidente".

"Yo creo" dijo Anna lentamente "que _deberíamos_… mmm, bueno, ver si enganchan… primero. ¿Sí?. Rose volverá a su país muy pronto y si DMitri deja pasar esta oportunidad…"

"Yo creo que esto amerita buscar las oportunidades" sonrió Ivan maliciosamente "DMitri nunca ha sido demasiado sutil… ¡y menos si pretende llevársela a la cama!"

* * *

Por su parte, DMitri mostraba las dependencias de la posada a Rose, sin soltar su mano, como _medida precautoria _ante la marea de brujas y brujos que se veían ir y venir. Ocasionalmente la presentaba a algunas personas, hasta que se detuvo en seco, casi frente a una familia muy numerosa.

"Son como _Weasley_ de_ Harry Potter_" le susurró "ambos son primos míos -por el viejo y brujo padre mío-, pero son _extremadamente… intrusivos. _Ella es muy mandona. Como buena bruja, amarró al pobre cuando era adolescente, se casó con él al salir del colegio y desde entonces…"

¿Y también tienen los 6 hijos del libro?"

"Sólo Georgiana" sonrió "los dos mayores… bueno… Arnold es mayor que ella… por 10 años… Y llegó con dos hijos al matrimonio.

¿Son sólo hijos de él entonces?"

Si. Mary _insistió _en adoptarlos... ¡Sí se molestó cuando no pudo!, la madre se opuso, evidentemente. En fin... Los 4 varones siguientes… son sobrinos, todos hermanos. La madre era la hermana mayor de Arnold y cuando murió se los… _encargó._ Así se vieron con 6 hijos muy jóvenes. Ella estaba embarazada y decidió no tener más hijos... ¡gracias por eso, Morgana!"

¡Y cómo los mantienen!"

"Fácil. Al morir la hermana de Arnold, dejó estipulada una cantidad mensual por manutención de sus hijos" era muy acomodada "y el resto del dinero está en fideicomiso. Con los dos mayores… bueno… supongo que el _hecho _de no pagar _manutención _por ellos… y sí su madre..." suspiró, "los Daywalker somos una familia _antigua_, tradicional, endogámica en todas ramas. Muchos años atrás teníamos muchísimo dinero gracias a la magia. Y decidieron mantenerlo así, de manera que los morois heredábamos y los otros… bueno, eran _dotados _para abandonarlos a su suerte, en pocas palabras. Esa cláusula _no _pudo ser derogada jamás. Y pasó con mis hermanos... Mi hermano -sólo hijo de mi padre- nació _Dhampir_. Y mis tres hermanas… son brujas. Igualmente se casaron _bien_ y tengo tres adorables sobrinos. Mi hermano… es gay. Se fugó con su novio de secundaria y sabemos muy poco de él, ahora. Lo último que supe fue que fue padre de una niña que nació por… _encargo_ de _vientre_, usando su propio semen, por supuesto. Y no le interesa _tener_ más hijos." dudó repentinamente y frunció el ceño "Rose" se volvió a ella "¿eso no influye en que intente _cortejarte?_ Me siento repentinamente como un viejo que intenta conquistar a una jovencita…"

"Tengo 20 años. No soy una niñita. Mis sponsors me trajeron acá a conocer _gente"_ masculló "¿crees que mis sponsors me dejarán a tu merced?, por mucho que quieran verme _casada _antes de terminar la feria, no van a dejar la puerta abierta a un moroi soltero que…"

"¿Tan evidente soy?" rió de buena gana "bueno, sí, me gustaría poder _deslizarme _ en la noche a tu cama y no salir de allí hasta la mañana, pero con esas viejas brujas…"

"Sería bueno que supieras… que jamás me voy a la cama… en la primera cita".

* * *

La sonrisa provocativa de DMitri reveló todos sus planes _siniestros_. La atrincheró contra una pared y procedió a besarla como si absorbiera su alma. Sintió una mano deslizándose por su cuerpo y buscar el borde de su ropa interior.

"¿Primera cita?" dijo él contra sus labios "¿por qué no me dejas _tentarte?_" deslizó su mano dentro de su pantaleta, mientras movía con ritmo _cadenciosos s_us dedos por entre los pliegues de su _femineidad _"si te mostraste _interesada _en m_í, ¿Y te irías _a la cama _conmigo? ¿_aún sin la primera cita?"

"_Segunda cita"_ movió movió la cabeza, deshaciendo las hebras de la telaraña mágica y respiró profundamente, calmando las marejadas del fuerte influjo mágico de lujuria que aún recorría sus venas.

"¿Te _cambias acá,_ entonces?"

"Debes convencer a mis sponsors".

Querida… _ellas _estarán encantadas. Te lo aseguro… ¿_cómo _te sientes?"

"Como si no tuviera huesos… ¿para qué me _hechizaste? _eso fue un _conjuro de lujuria _demasiado evidente".

* * *

"¿Vamos a tu posada?, tenemos que convencer a las _viejas brujas _de que lo mejor para _ti_ es venir a nuestro Inn… ¿Y quién sabe? Podemos encontrarles nuevos _maridos _–los Duddle están de nuevo en el mercado, Edmund enviudó por _séptima vez_… ¡que catástrofe ese incendio!" dijo maliciosamente. "Son...bisexuales reconocidos, se han casado tanto con hombres como con mujeres… suman 12 _esposos_ en total, aunque el viejo Ed es el más promiscuo… y el que más rápido enviuda. Y Abner no es mal tipo, pero ya está bien gastado. Su última _adquisición_, 30 años más joven, le hizo perder mucho peso… esa bruja era muy peligrosa… le decían _la viuda negra_ y no por nada. Pero dicen se volvió en su contra, al final. Se pegó algo, no sé y falleció. Abner no se separó de su lado, pero _consolándose _con un _amigo_…"

"Ahora comprendo lo _gastada de la comunidad mágica"._

"¡Hey! No somos todos así. En serio. Hay muchos que… _malgastan _el _don_. Otros, como Ivan, lo aprovechan al máximo. Simplemente _sabe _detectar dónde hay oportunidades de negocio… yo… sé cómo tomar buenas fotografías… soy fotógrafo freelance de muchas publicaciones… ¿Rose?, palideciste de pronto, niña, ¿qué pasa?" frunció el ceño al verla palidecer de pronto

* * *

Le llamo el _ataque de la Cobra_. Es la sensación de que no _debo _estar allí. Cuando la desoí en un trabajo, lo perdí al poco tiempo. Cuando la _sentí _en otro, esperé para ver si pasaba…"

¿Y volviste a perderlo?" ella asintió "Si. Así se manifiesta. Debes aprender a manejarlo. Te ayudará a conseguir mejores oportunidades. Yo puedo enseñarte si…"

"Tengo que volver, DMitri. _Éste_" señaló a su alrededor "no es mi mundo. Uds. pueden hechizarme y no sabré que me pasó" lo miró fijamente y asintió ante su leve rubor "eres guapo y me halaga que… pero ¿qué pasaría si _alguien_ _usara otro hechizo _en mí? ¿Cómo me defiendo? No soy bruja y _nunca_ lo seré. Al conocerte me di cuenta que esto es sólo _un sueño, un cuento de hadas_ pero mi realidad… no es ésta".

"Pero yo soy real, Rose. Tú me sentiste. Sientes mis ganas… sé que no puedo ofrecerte algo _estable _porque no nos conocemos… pero no somos tan diferentes… ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?, puedo vivir sin sexo, si así te convenzo mejor…"

"Y cuando te canses de mí, ¿después qué? Por lo que he visto y oído, la tasa de divorcios y viudez es superior a la de matrimonios. Eso implica que me botarás por otra apenas pierdas el interés… pero supongo que siempre es así conmigo. Me buscan porque imaginan que soy buena en la cama, que soy _fácil_, que por no ser… _standard _aceptaré lo que venga. Tengo 20 años, Connor. Pero... ya estoy estoy cansada de todo eso".

"Dame sólo una oportunidad, Rose".

"¿Oportunidad? Has hablado de sexo todo el tiempo, no creo que requieras nada más de mi" y sin otra palabra, se volvió al salón, para despedirse, pero él la retuvo contra su voluntad para volver a besarla.

* * *

"Sólo una oportunidad, Rose. NO sexo, no insinuaciones, sólo que me permitas acompañarte durante todo el tiempo que resta de la feria…" ante el gesto de pregunta de ella, sonrió, encantador "pero Sí besos… y lo que me permitas…" deslizó su mano suavemente sobre sus contornos y acarició un pezón que, curioso, se marcaba en la ropa y la respuesta fue instantánea. Rose intentó alejarse, pero la retuvo con un brazo por la cintura, mientras volvía a besarla, mientras la otra mano acariciaba el mencionado pezón, arrancándole más de un suspiro.

"Eres muy sensible. ¿verdad?" dijo, bajando a su cuello, donde le arrancó otro gemido de placer "¿Qué me dices si me permites hacerte _sentir_ excepcionalmente bien?"

"Eres muy insistente en el tema del sexo, ¿verdad?"

"Ven y no necesitaré mi _varita _para _hechizarte."_

No antes de la primera _cita, _DMitri" Rose arregló su ropa y pelo.

"¿Primera cita?, pero…"

"Hoy recién nos conocimos, DMitri. No puedes considerarla una primera cita"

* * *

Cuando llegó a la posada, se encerró en su habitación y de pronto sintió un frío mortal y comenzó a llorar, llorar todas las penas de su vida -su madre ausente, el padre para el que fue sólo un pago, amigos que se alejaban y morían- que culminaban en el hombre del que se había enamorado sin conocerlo siquiera. Cuando no le quedaban más lágrimas, cayó sobre la cama como en trance. Al día siguiente no salió de la habitación en todo el día y no respondió la puerta. Sus sponsors no tenían cómo saber que estaba casi en estado catatónico, sin oír y sentir nada.

Más tarde, cuando DMitri y su grupo llegaron a convencerlas de cambiarse al otro Inn, las señoras, muy preocupadas, comentaron a Anna que Rose no había salido de su habitación en todo el día. Pidieron la llave de la habitación y cuando llegaron a la puerta, sintieron el fuerte influjo de la magia negra. DMitri abrió la puerta de una patada y la encontraron sobre la cama, con la ropa del día anterior y con los ojos vacantes mirando al techo.

* * *

"Mal de ojo" susurró Fatma, persignándose "nos ojearon a la niña… "

"Tenemos que romper el maleficio" dijo Meryem "necesitamos saber quién. Pero tenemos que tener una conexión con Ardai,…. Algo suyo…"

"Yo puedo hacer la conexión" susurró DMitri "ayer intenté seducirla… bueno, no importa" dijo rápidamente cuando lo miraron enojados "mientras ella sienta que sigue conectada a mí, podemos romper el maleficio".

"Está bien, señor Daywalker " masculló Fatma, "si la salva…"

"Le daremos nuestra bendición" dijo su hermana. "Incluso para llevársela a la cama, si es lo que desea… ¡muchachos modernos, tan interesados sólo en el sexo!"

"Pero yo no…"

"¡Jovencito! " lo detuvo, muy molesta, Fatma "no nacimos ayer y menos hemos sobrevivido tanto si no fuera porque conocemos cómo funcionan los hombres".

"Bueno, dejemos la cháchara. Ardai está embrujada y si no la sacamos de esto, morirá. No está preparada para sobrevivir a un _mal de ojo real_… ¿quién… quién puede desearle tanto mal?", dudó Meryem.

"¡_Natasha_ Milswick!" murmuró Anna, palideciendo "ayer... entró al salón cuando conversábamos… se mostró muy interesada en ella… ¡Oh Dios!, y andaba casi exhibiendo la última edición del _Libro de las Sombras_. ¡No dudaría que…!" Y acercó su mano a la de Rose, que estaba fría… fría como la muerte misma. "Es peor de lo que creemos… "

* * *

DMitri se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, rozando suavemente sus mejillas pálidas con sus dedos. Ella abrió levemente los ojos e intentó enfocarlos en él.

"DMitri, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Quedaste en tener citas conmigo, ¿recuerdas?"

"No creo…"

"No puedes romper tu palabra. Cuando rompes tu palabra de honor -que es sagrada-, las consecuencias te pueden matar. Lo sé por… experiencia propia. Pero soy humano. Ambos lo somos. Estuve perdido para el mundo, pagando mis faltas. Sin derecho a respirar por mí mismo, a vivir, con las pesadillas plagando mis sueño hasta que no pude más. Pero tú…"

"He tomado tan malas decisiones en mi vida, que…"

"¡Pero son tuyas!, yo estuve en coma, ¿comprendes eso?, fue como huir de las responsabilidades, simplemente. Y cuando me enfrentarme a los strigois … quedé fuera del juego. Todos los otros tenían entrenamiento en magia, artes marciales y esas cosas y yo llegué con arrogancia… también he pagado caro. No vi crecer a mis sobrinos, cuando tuve toda la oportunidad para hacerlo... Somos adultos, Rose. Tú aún tienes muchas oportunidades. Toma mi mano y sal. Debes hacerlo. Baja conmigo. Déjame mostrar a todos como es una mujer moderna. Déjame alardear de que me escogiste".

"Tengo frío… DMitri" cayó desmayada en brazos de él, la fuerza del quiebre del maleficio aún fluyendo por su cuerpo. 

Más tarde, bajó con él a cenar... la última cena en el nido de víboras. Las sponsors habían aceptado cambiarse al otro Inn, en agradecimiento.

* * *

Natasha y el Libro de las Sombras, ¿eh?, ¡brrrr!


	7. Vasilissa Dragomir

DMitri, brillaba con una sonrisa encantadora, exhibiendo ante las viejas brujas y brujos que había _ganado _a la más reciente _novedad_ de la Feria, la más _perseguida_. Que ninguno de ellos _podría _acercársele. Que sería su compañía hasta que todo terminara… y que quizás conseguiría una _compañera _para estar el resto de su vida, que no pretendía fuera corta .

Ya más tarde en el nuevo hospedaje, Rose abordó un tema que me empezó a dar vueltas. La verdad, todo _UN_ tema. La historia completa de ese mundo. Si la querían allí... debía saber en que se metía.

* * *

"Como ya te comenté, la _Comunidad Mágica _ es muy antigua. La historia que nos han contado, como tradición oral, fue que en el principio un hombre fue padre de dos hijos a los que no se les conoció _Madre _alguna. Los descendientes de ellos… fueron llamados… _Intermezzos. _Eres como _ellos_, tienen el _chispazo_, pero no _magia_. Antaño ellos _proveían _de… _sangre fresca _a la desgastadas familias _moroi_. Pero también se relacionaron con dhampirs -los hijos _no mágicos de los morois-_ y se les perdió la pista al final. Muchos hijos de Intermezzos -en un 90% de probabilidades- serán morois si los intermezzos se unen a otros morois. Por eso eres tan… _apreciada _por tus sponsors. La sangre fresca de una decadente familia mágica. Aún teniendo el chispazo, probablemente no podrás hacer magia -en forma consciente- en tu vida. Sólo en casos excepcionales –como tu rabia– ese chispazo enciende. Por lo mismo, debemos ayudar a los _otros_, tanto Intermezzos como Dhampirs... porque en cualquier minuto… su sangre… volverá a nosotros"

"¿Y quién eres, entonces, Sirius Black?".

"¿Yo?, ¡no!. Ahora bien -como lo mencionas- ni _Reliquias de la Muerte, ni Cálices, ni Piedras Filosofales, ni basiliscos ni escobas o alfombras voladoras _ son parte de nuestra vida cotidiana. Somos brujos, sí -somos morois. Nos diferenciamos entre nosotros porque prima más un elemento que otro- pero no hacemos milagros. Tenemos que tomar aviones, usamos ropa normal… "

* * *

"Éste sigue un mundo de _cuento de hadas_, no sé cómo encajar en él. Además, siento que estás desesperado por hacer las cosas bien, tu cabeza manda pero bajo ella sólo hay hormonas… no hay una gota de emocionalidad en tus palabras, _nada_, lo percibo. Viniste forzado y viste una sola oportunidad, pero ni tú estás convencido. Ni yo. No puedo competir con esa magia, DMitri. Yo no voy a imbuirme en una corriente mágica de la que nunca podré soltarme. No soy bruja o moroi o como le llamen. No puedo protegerme de los _males, hechizos, maleficios_ que casi me mataron. No puedo vigilar las sombras a cada paso. No voy a llevar un hijo en el vientre sin padre, como lo hizo mi madre... Ahora la comprendo, al fin. Porque no durarás a mi lado lo suficiente para ver un hijo crecer, simplemente me botarás por otra más joven, o más poderosa o con más conexiones. Lo _sé._ Lo _siento_. Hay un entramado tan denso en el aire rodeándote… Antes del término de la feria, te presentarán a la mujer hecha y educada para ti. Y entonces tendrás que escoger ante cuál deberás arrojarse a sus pies..."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Rose?", dudó DMitri. ¿De qué hablaba?.

* * *

"De que hasta entonces estaré en las sombras. Veré, oiré. Aprenderé, pero no daré más pasos en falso. Te observaré a tí y a los otros. Tú -y los otros- sólo desean encamarme y no voy a darte el gusto. Si deseas, hablaré con mis sponsors para volver a cambiarnos de _INN"_.

"¡Por ningún motivo! Ya intentaron matarte, lo volverán a hacer… un momento, ¿Qué me presentarán a quién?"

"¿Qué me puedes decir de la política de tu raza?"

"Ups… es un tema delicado…"

"Ya lo creo que sí. Sólo te puedo decir algo… en casa de mis sponsors, leí muchas cosas y encontré muchas cosas interesantes. La política de las castas resultó tan interesante como instructiva, ¿la has leído?, no pueden haber solteros de más de 30 años dando vueltas" le sonrió "si es así, la ley- tu ley- actúa. Cada… soltero de 30 años tiene una _novia _potencial, DMitri. Moroi -o sea, bruja- joven, preparada con todos los hechizos en caso de que un brujo permanezca soltero. No hay muchas de _esas_ pero cuando se da la situación, son reunidos. Caerás en los embrujos de esa _súcubo_ y la dejarás con un bebé, te casarás con ella y así tu familia continuará... en ese libro aparecen los últimos enlaces de ese tipo… ¿Elizabeth Winslett… Daywalker te resulta conocida?".

"¡Esa. Es. Mi madrastra!, la madre de mi pobre hermano... ¿entonces... hechizó al viejo brujo?"

"Sí. Y su hijo, no valió toda la pena ante los ojos de tu gente. Tú Tienes hermanas y sobrinos. Pero igual no estarás solo, ya te tienen una _moroi _en la _cama _si quieres verlo así. Y no soy yo. Supongo debe ser _virgen, fértil, joven y de buena cepa, además de bonita... así se estila en Reinos de Cuentos de Hadas..."._

"No soy ganado al que se masturbe para… para…"

* * *

"¿_Preñar_?, mmm, por lo que leí, es el fin último. Tus hermanas también tuvieron hijos y no serás diferente… tu… sobrina… ¿la hija de tu hermano gay?… es… bueno, dhampir, pero ya quieren buscarle un prospecto. Tu hermano no lo supo... pero el óvulo y vientre... era una de estas _súcubos _ y cayó en la trampa… armada para él y su novio… Por lo que leí, has frustrado varios intentos de… bueno… procrear, por las buenas y las malas. Tienes una _compulsión, _DMitri. Ese _satirismo _es mágico. Porque eres moroi, macho y fértil, supongo"

"¿Acaso sólo soy un _Incubús_? ¿no soy más que un donante de…? ¡Y crees que a mí me importa!... Pareces muy segura... ¿cómo lo sabes?".

"La magia que hay en el aire ha abierto mis canales sensitivos al máximo. Es como si sintiera la conversación del viento o… el fluir de mi sangre. Y hormonas. Si me tocas, saldré de acá embarazada y tú… con otra novia. siento las mareas de mi sangre, DMitri. Cuando me hechizaron, hicieron el efecto contrario en mí. Más que matarme, cuando Uds. rompieron el maleficio rompieron los bloqueos que _cuidadosamente_ crearon para evitar que… las mareas me absorban. La familia de mi madre es dhampir, pero ya lo sabes. Pero lo que no sabes es que son... -lo que se puede llamar-, _sensitivos_. Y yo no soy distinta, pero lo soy a mi manera. Entonces al romper el bloqueo, entendí muchas cosas "

* * *

"No… no estoy listo para tener un hijo, Rose. Ni contigo ni con nadie. Me aterra la idea y me ha aterrado desde que estuve en el College. Desde entonces he participado en un estudio... de control de fertilidad masculina. El estudio no… prosperó pero aprendí lo suficiente como para… bueno… si dices que quedarías embarazada te creo y eso implica que la última dosis perdió su efectividad… tan… idiota no soy de no tener cuidado. Gracias por la honestidad. Yo fui un imbécil contigo sin medir las consecuencias. Pero eres más lista de lo que aparentas… y creo que… Sí, Escúchame bien... Adia Hathaway" -OH. el Uso del Poder del Nombre- "_El Amor se desvanece... el Mío... ya lo hizo_". Silencio. Esa era una_ negación mágica_. _El quiebre de cualquier influjo mágico entre ambos_. El término de cualquier cercanía. "No es necesario que te vayas. Me ocuparé de… que no te molesten. Disfruta tu estadía…. ¿qué harás ahora?"

"Negocié con mis sponsors. Cambiaré a una certificación internacional y la posibilidad de tener una visa como… residente" sonrió "a cambio de cualquier molestia por ser, bueno la _heredera de las Mazur._ No será la primera ni última vez que me veas. No soy tan tonta como me crees"

"_Bruja_" sonrió afectivamente.

"No aún… pero aprenderé todo lo que necesite para controlar las energías… no voy a echar las oportunidades por la borda porque alguien me diga bruja, ¿verdad?"

* * *

Tal y como lo anunció, una comitiva acababa de alquilar las últimas habitaciones reservadas en el Inn del grupo de Connor. Les acompañaba una joven de unos 19 años, cabellos de un delicado rubio platinado, piel blanca, ojos color verde jade, contextura delicada. Parecía una Princesa de Cuento de Hadas. Su sangre era totalmente mágica -y cuidadosamente generada- y su virginidad había sido celosamente preservada… su corazón frío sólo tenía un objetivo y era atraer a DMitri Daywalker en su telaraña. La _Súcubo _era la más peligrosa, fría y bien entrenada de todas sus _hermanas. Su nombre era Vasilissa Dragomir. Directa descendiente del Rey Brujo Dragomir. _La noticia que DMitri _cortejaba _ a una intermezza -casi dhampir- le hizo curvar los labios despectivamente.

"¿Cuál? ¿la vaca gorda que estaba con él en el jardín? ¿creen que es _rival _para mí?"

"Tiene la protección de sus Sponsors -las _brujas _Mazur de Turquía- y formaron vínculo cuando DMitri DayWalker rompió un maleficio que puso en ella _Natasha _Milswick" .

"Es vieja y fea, no tiene nada que ofrecer".

"20 años. Sangre fresca y fertilidad", dijo uno de los acompañantes, Lord Dashkov "desde acá puedo olerla. Seguro todos los hombres acá lo perciben. Oí que DMitri ya intentó llevársela a la cama… y ella quedaría embarazada casi de inmediato".

"Ten cuidado con ella, Vasilissa" la alertó Lady Natalie Dashkov, hija del Consejero "no sabes de que puede ser capaz… mírala bien, deja tus prejuicios de lado y verás lo que realmente es… ella".


	8. DMitri, ella es tu Súcubo

Vasilissa entrecerró sus ojos y se concentró en la imagen de Rose. De pronto la mujer moderna desapareció de sus ojos y apareció una _Sacerdotisa_ de _La Madre_, con los atributos de la fertilidad escritos en ella: grandes pechos y caderas, como las estatuillas a las que sirvieron de modelo. Envuelta el manto oscuro de su lustroso cabello. Con los cautivantes ojos de las moroi del desierto. Una _Sacerdotisa de la Fertilidad_. Genial, lo que faltaba.

"Exacto, Vasilissa. Lo supe cuando la vi. Ni en milenios las _escogidas de la Madre _cambian sus formas. Son _hechas _para atraer y procrear. Si _desea _a DMitri no puedes hacer otra cosa que inclinar la cabeza".

"Es _Mío. Me fue ofrecido por la Reina de las Hadas, Tatiana. Ni la bruja de Natasha ni menos una vaca dhampir como esa me lo quitará".  
_

* * *

Rose y DMitri conversaban plácidamente cuando de pronto ella sintió un escalofrío. Un susurro en su oído la puso sobre alerta.

"¿Qué es una _Servidora de la Madre_?" preguntó de improviso

"Un antiguo culto a la Madre Tierra. Le servían sólo mujeres, cuidadosamente escogidas… no eran ni las más bellas, o de mejores familias… sino que físicamente… eran similares a las esculturas de las Venus de piedra, de hecho… _ellas _posaron para los artistas… cuando eran _iniciadas_ les esculpían una… eran... _hechas para el sexo, el amor y fertilidad…_ era considerado el mayor de los honores tener la mano… -y lo que venía con ella– de una de ellas… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Lo susurraron en mi oído"

* * *

DMitri frunció el ceño. Todos –incluidas las sponsors-, estaban vigilando su _repentina videncia_ en alerta de alguna cosa _demasiado fuera de lo común. _ Y esto lo era. El culto de Gaia era algo casi folklórico, casi olvidado… y de pronto… algo encendió un recuerdo en él. Algo que leyera en las zonas casi nunca visitadas de la extensa biblioteca del College. Las únicas capaces de confrontar el gran poder proveniente de la _Madre_ eran las _Súcubos._ Y de pronto, él estaba en medio de una antigua guerra. Rose sí tenía un don mágico -a parte de su sangre- ¡era S_ervidora de la Madre!. _Si ella lo deseaba, DMitri estaría en su cama, fertilizándola. Y por otra parte, una _Súcubo tenía como misión amarrarlo a las sombras con el fuego del sexo._

"Las _Servidoras _no eran prostitutas como muchos quieren hacen creer…" dijo "un hombre que, siendo lo suficientemente afortunado para estar con una de ellas y que no pudiera… satisfacerla… era escarnio público"

* * *

Un cambio en el aire alertó a Rose. Cogió la mano de DMitri y apretándola levemente, la soltó después. "Voy a hacer algo por ti, porque me liberaste de esas sombras que me perseguían… voy a ponerte sobre aviso en el momento en que ella venga a _ti_ y antes de que comiences a caer víctima de su _influjo_… es lo único que puedo hacer… tú me salvaste. Voy a pagar mi deuda… _ellos _vienen hacia acá. ¿Listo?" se volvió bruscamente y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se paró, sin soltar la mano de DMitri, se irguió y sonrió sin miedo, tirando de él. "DMitri, _ella _es tu _Súcubo"_ y soltando su mano, se alejó sin volverse. DMitri retuvo su mano, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente.

"Gracias" dijo susurrando mientras la soltaba, ya sintiendo la telaraña mágica cayendo sobre él "Rose... quédate… Ardia Hathaway Mazur... ¡por favor!"

"Es tu prueba, DMitri DayWalker. No la mía" y se fue.

* * *

DMitri se volvió a los recién llegados con una mueca burlesca. Sin el elemento sorpresa, uno de los recién llegados optó por mostrar _algunas _de sus cartas… para entrar en el juego.

"DMitri Daywalker, soy Lord Viktor Dashkov", se acercó el Consejero de la Reina de las Hadas, Tatiana Ivannia … Nosotros..."

"Sé quiénes son uds. Y lo que son", le dijo. Calmadamente. Alerta. "Sé que una de sus _brujas _engatusó a mi padre y mi hermano es producto de eso, a quien engatusaron también con una de las suyas".

"Sí. De Tu hermano… lamentablemente… sólo conseguimos su semen. Tus sobrinos son hijos de otros hombres. Nuestro trabajo es que no se pierda el apellido -la Palabra de Poder en sí-… ni la pureza de tu familia... que es la de la Reina Tatiana Ivannia... no lo sabías, ¿cierto?. La Reina tuvo un hermano y hermana. Su hermana se unió a un DayWalker y de esa unión viene tu padre".

"¿Pureza? La endogamia tiene a la familia -a todas- al borde del colapso… ¿de qué pureza me hablan?"

"Los DayWalker es una familia es antigua e importante, DMitri".

"Su doncella es bellísima pero esas _brujas _son frías, no les corre sangre por las venas sino hielo. A mi madrastra el frío la recorría, aún en verano".

"Ella… puede darte todo lo que desees… sólo dale una oportunidad"

"Virgen, ¿verdad? ¿Y por ende su magia me atrapará hasta la muerte mientras la llene de hijos y caiga bajo su poder? NO gracias" se movió, incómodo "busquen a otro menos propenso a escapar del compromiso… por aquí hay varios que darían hasta su magia por una doncella como esa... ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?".

"Soy Vasilissa Dragomir, DMitri. Tu prometida desde la cuna. Tuya y mía". _La doncella hada -súcubos_\- lo cogió del brazo, haciendo hervir su sangre "¿seguro que no quieres _ver _que tengo para ofrecerte, DMitri DayWalker?, soy todo lo que has deseado, una mujer para exhibir, virgen, sin experiencia en la cama, dispuesta a cumplir _todos _tus deseos… "

"¿Sabes que mi madrastra era como tú… conservó su belleza aún hasta morir. Pero ni mi padre –el pobre infeliz– ni mi hermano fuimos felices. Mis hermanas fueron maltratadas por ella…"

"_DMitri_" susurró la joven con su voz más sensual y tentadora "dame _una _sola oportunidad…"

* * *

DMitri la cogió por el cuello y la besó con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos y apegándola a su cuerpo, para frotarse contra ella. Su sangre hervía, su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo reaccionaba ya casi sin control alguno. Pero algo de pronto le hizo reaccionar. Olió su perfume y le provocó revulsión. El perfume de su madrastra. La que maltrató a su madre -dulce y bondadosa Olena- El recuerdo de la _arpía _que lo violara desde de la pubertad -para intentar tener más hijos y pasarlos como de su padre-, el infame Bran SkyWalker. Empujó lejos de sí a la joven _y peligrosa_ _súcubos_, se limpió la boca con la mano y tomó una bocanada de aire.

"NO. No dejaré que mi vida sea manipulada como ya lo fue por una de uds. Mi madrastra me violó a mí para tener más hijos… eso no volverá a pasarme. Busquen otro _incauto _para _venderles _el cuentecito de la niña virgen.

"¡Ah!, pero tampoco tendrás a ésa, la otra, ¿verdad?... _Porque tu amor se ha desvanecido ya_"


End file.
